1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a sun visor system (e.g., an automatic sun visor system) for a motor vehicle (e.g., an automobile).
2. Related Art
Because of the problems of glare from the sun impacting the driver (and/or passenger(s)), sun visor systems are often provided as standard equipment for motor vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, etc. Many of these sun visor systems are in the form of fold down visors, which may be articulated for pivotal movement downwardly into position, and may also be articulated for movement sideways so that the visor may be used to protect the driver (and passenger(s)) from the sun and/or resulting glare either through the front windshield or side windows.
Many of these sun visor systems require a user to manually engage and position the visor which may be difficult to achieve in certain instances depending on the height, reach, etc., of the user, as well as whether the user is, for example, occupied in driving the motor vehicle. In the case of users in the front seat, each manual visor may also only cover at any one time the front windshield, or a front side window, but not both. These manual sun visor systems may also obstruct a substantial portion of the viewing area of the user. Tinting of the front windshield may also be provided, but this is may be limited to the upper edges of the front windshield, thus providing no benefit against the sun and/or the resulting glare to the front or back side windows on the driver and/or passenger sides. Manual curtains may also be provided, but may not be practical for the front windshield or slanted sides of windows.
Automated or powered sun visor systems may be provided to achieve protection against the sun and the glare resulting therefrom. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,508 (Mohammed), issued Feb. 14, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,984 (Reina, Jr.), issued Aug. 28, 2001. Many of these automated or powered sun visor systems are made to address protecting against sun and the resulting glare through the front windshield, but not the front or back side windows. Providing automated or powered sun visor systems for the front or back side windows may create challenges because of difficulties in locating the system so that it is convenient to use, hidden from view when not deployed, installable with many different types of motor vehicles (e.g., automobile, truck, etc.) designs, etc.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for an automated sun visor system which: (1) may be used with the front and/or side windows; (2) may be relatively easy for the user to control; (3) may be hidden from view when not deployed; and (4) may be installed with many different motor vehicle (e.g., automobile, truck, etc.) designs.